


cold kiss, colder heart

by fallenidol_453



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Based on the 2016 TOHO production, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Tumblr version is... not edited, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: His mouth feels the ghost of a kiss. The memory of it dissipates like smoke.





	cold kiss, colder heart

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Ask Meme, #33: Kiss in a Dream, as requested by WildandWhirling.
> 
> I do not own Elisabeth. All rights belong to Kunze and Levay. Any mistakes to canon in here is entirely my fault. I'm only playing in the sandbox for five minutes.

Someone cradles Rudolf in their arms. He feels—safe. At peace.

...he _must_ be dreaming. No one has held him like this since he was a little boy. But he can’t open his eyes. How… why was he being carried?

Pain lanced his skull.

The gun. He had… blown a hole in his head, amidst a swirling miasma of madness.

It comes back to him now: the nationalists. Mama. Her stinging rejection.

His mouth feels the ghost of a kiss. The memory of it dissipates like smoke.

But he cannot deny the feeling of cold lips and an even colder caress of his face.


End file.
